Hogwarts Pie
by Juh Sparrow
Summary: Um grupo de amigos passará por diversas situações para conquistar um objetivo: PERDER A VIRGINDADE...
1. Uma meta estabelecida

Hogwarts é uma simples escola e como uma simples escola habitada por árduos estudantes em busca de conhecimento, atrás de metas profissionais. Todos ocupados com esses pensamentos, bom pelo menos é o que esperam seus pais. Os alunos do terceiro ano sofrem com problemas mais perturbadores do que escola, especificamente quatro estudantes reunidos no refeitório com um problema em comum, esse é o final do semestre e eles se diferenciam de uma boa parte dos outros colegas, seu problema tem um nome bastante assustador para alguns adolescentes, principalmente se é um que a obtém, o monstro dos jovens meninos: a virgindade. Quatro amigos estavam conversando sobre sua terrível situação. Harry Potter, bonito, mas seu jeito um pouco travado complicava a sua situação, um rapaz de cabelo preto e rebelde e seus olhos incrivelmente verdes marcam suas características. Rony Weasley, um rapaz ruivo e com uma personalidade bem sarcástica, sincero ao estremo, ou digamos verdadeiro até demais, o que não era muito culpa dele, não percebia que alguns de seus comentários eram um tanto grosseiros. Neville Longbotom, tímido demais e essa timidez o impedia muitas vezes nas suas tentativas de azaração, apesar disso era um doce, sempre muito gentil. Alex Mason o mais zen de todos, nunca foi muito preocupado com assuntos sobre virgindade, não até seu terceiro ano, quando isso começou a afetá-lo significativamente até para seus princípios calmos.  
- Gente isso já ta ficando chato, olha só falta pouco para terminarmos o colegial, a faculdade nos espera com aquelas garotas maravilhosas e seus corpos esculturais, e nós nem estamos preparados para elas. – Harry se lamentava.  
- Ah Harry não sei nem o por quê esse seria um problema tão grave para vocês, são pelo menos ajeitados, e eu? – Neville o questionava exasperado.  
- Cala a boca Neville, você é o único aqui que tem namorada, a probabilidade de perder a virgindade é maior. – Rony jogou uma batatinha nele – E, aliás, por que diabos isso nunca aconteceu?  
- Poxa eu gosto da Luna e a respeito. – ele retirou a batatinha do seu ombro revidando em Rony.  
- É, mas isso não precisa ser um empecilho, muitos casais que se gostam fazem sexo. – Harry disse.  
- Cara a Luna não está preparada.  
- Você mesmo disse que não agüentava mais suas condições e que precisava fazer. – Alex interveio.  
- Eu sei, mas o que você quer que eu faça? A obrigue?  
- Não é preciso tanto, não somos delinqüentes. – Alex riu.  
- Que seja, a questão é que precisamos fazer antes de chegarmos à faculdade. – Harry disse tomando um gole de suco.  
- Que tal estabelecermos uma meta? – Rony disse atraindo a atenção dos outros – Nos perderemos a virgindade até a formatura. Ele sorriu com seu plano, os outros refletiram sobre o plano.  
- Se a gente não conseguiu até agora, como conseguiremos até a formatura?- Neville perguntou.  
- Acontece que isso nunca foi nossa real meta. – Rony insistiu.  
- Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? - Alex perguntou cético – Cara não sei se você percebeu, mas nós não somos um atrativo para as garotas, elas meio que fogem de nós.  
Harry que até então estava calado mostrou-se presente.  
- Elas só fogem de nós porque não fazemos muito para aproximá-las. – ele sorriu – Concordo com o Rony, antes da faculdade temos que dar um fim nesse problema, e a formatura é um prazo mais que adequado.  
- Ta bom gênios e qual é a idéia? – Neville questionou.  
- Bom primeiro temos que mudar nossas ações, como fazer isso vai ser problema de cada um. Neville não faz essa cara, você já tem um bom caminho andado, é o único que tem namora. – Harry acrescentou ao ver a cara descrente de Neville.  
- OK, essa será nossa meta, perder a virgindade até a formatura. – Alex levantou seu copo oferecendo um brinde.  
- Afinal é mancada enfrentar as beldades universitárias sendo virgem. – Harry tomou um gole de seu suco.  
Estavam tão absortos em sua meta que não perceberam a aproximação de três jovens. Essas jovens eram Gina Weasley, irmã mais nova de Rony, assim como ele possuía o cabelo ruivo, moça de personalidade forte e explosiva, porém não deixava de ser doce e engraçada, Hermione Granger, companheira e de um grande coração, bastante inteligente, suas notas são as melhores da escola e Luna Lovegood, uma loira avoada, vive no mundo da lua, suas roupas estão sempre com uma mancha de tinta.  
- Quem é virgem? – perguntou Gina assustando Harry. O susto fez com que o garoto cuspisse o suco, Hermione o ajudou a se limpar.  
- Obrigado Mione. – ele procurou uma história rápida – Ora Gina boa parte dessa escola. As garotas se sentaram junto deles, Gina encarou Harry com dúvida no olhar.  
- E quem disse que boa parte dessa escola é virgem?  
- Era exatamente isso que estávamos discutindo. – Harry tentou contornar a situação.  
- Não sabia que garotos falavam sobre virgindade. – Luna falou sorrindo inocentemente.  
- Pois falamos, do nosso jeito, mas falamos. – Gina abriu a boca para contestar, porém antes mesmo da garota falar qualquer coisa ele a cortou – A propósito onde está seu namorado? Preciso discutir umas táticas para o próximo jogo com ele.  
- Dino está na quadra com Simas.  
- Valeu. – ele se levantou – Rony essas táticas também interessam a você.  
- Certo capitão. – Rony se levantou também.  
- Esperem que eu vou com vocês. – Neville deu um beijo em Luna – Algum problema pra você?  
- Não, pode ir.  
- Bom garotas irei me retirar junto com eles. – Alex se levantou beijando a mão de cada uma das meninas.  
As garotas acompanharam a saída dos meninos com o olhar.  
- Pelo menos um deles é educado. – Hermione falou olhando para sua mão.  
- Será mesmo que garotos falam sobre virgindade? – Luna falou pensativa.  
- Sei lá, mas por que a pergunta? – Gina quis saber.  
- Estava só pensando sobre o Neville, se ele comentaria algo.  
- Pelo que você nos falou ele ainda não tem muito que comentar, ou tem? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.  
- Claro que não. Não ainda. – Luna estava envergonhada.  
- Hum, Mione acho que um garoto vai se dar muito bem. – Gina dava risadas.  
- Ei deixa de ser danada. – Luna ria junto.  
- Não Luna é sério esquece essa pentelha. – Gina mostrou a língua para Hermione – Você realmente está querendo perder sua virgindade?  
- Acho que sim, eu e o Neville estamos a um ano juntos, me sinto segura com ele.  
- Ah que lindo! Então boa sorte. – Hermione se virou para Gina – E você? Pensa em fazer com o Dino?  
- Shiii, fala baixo, esqueceu que para a escola eu não sou mais virgem? – Gina olhou em volta para ver se ninguém as ouvia.  
- Eu definitivamente não te entendo não há problema algum em ser virgem. – Hermione disse.  
- Mas pra mim há, já é muito frustrante ser taxada de nerd do acampamento de Música.  
- Ta bom Gina, você e seus motivos bobos, mas diz aí você pensou no assunto?  
- É claro que já, acontece que não sei se é a hora.  
- Não é um problema fingir que não é mais virgem, por que diabos você não oficializa logo?  
- Hermione fala baixo, ainda não sei se estou preparada para esse passo com o Dino, mas vamos mudar de foco, e a senhorita?  
- Infelizmente não encontrei a pessoa adequada.  
O sinal tocou indicando o encerramento do intervalo, as garotas se despediram e foram para as suas devidas aulas. A aula de história era dada pelo professor Bins e como sempre uma aula cansativa. Os alunos aproveitavam para tirar cochilos ou conversar por meio de recadinhos escritos em um papel, Gina olhou duas cadeiras vazias, Harry e Rony acharam sua presença na sala indispensável.

Harry, Rony, Neville e Alex estavam próximos ao pátio jogando conversa fora enquanto os demais estudantes estavam em sala.  
- Neville quer parar de se preocupar, é só mais uma aula de francês depois você recupera. – Rony se irritou com os lamentos de Neville.  
- É Nev, relaxa eu sei que a professora Delacour é uma Deusa, mas você pode vê-la depois. – Alex disse e todos riram.  
- Meu irmão é um cara de sorte, se casou com uma francesa muito gata. – Rony falou mordendo o lábio.  
- No próximo almoço de família não esquece de me convidar. – Harry falou.  
Por uma tremenda falta de sorte os meninos avistaram uma gata e como já esperavam ao se virar deparam com Filch, o zelador, parado com um sorriso de triunfo. Filch adorava pegar os chamados "perturbadores da ordem", e cabular aula estava em uma das piores ações. Eles foram levados até a diretoria, Filch bateu na porta e entrou após ouvir a confirmação para sua entrada.  
- Senhor esses são Potter, Mason, Weasley e Longbotom, matando aula descaradamente. Eu os encontrei no pátio, poderia poupar trabalho para o senhor se eu me encarregasse de puni-los.  
Dumbledore era diretor da escola, conhecido por ser um pouco estranho, muitas vezes até chamado de maluco, porém era respeitado por todos da escola. Estava em sua mesa escrevendo em uns papéis, ele analisou os garotos e parou o que estava fazendo.  
- Creio que não seja preciso, agradeço Sr. Filch e peço que nos dê licença tenho que conversar com esses jovens. Estava lógico que não era o que Filch queria, mas obedeceu a Dumbledore.  
Quando ele saiu o diretor apontou para os acentos que estavam em frente a sua mesa.  
- A atitude de vocês é errada, muitos procuram o conhecimento e os professores estão aqui para transmiti-los, vocês sentirão extrema falta disso quando estiverem mais à frente, mas como sou compreensível, se tiverem um motivo coerente para essa ação posso perdoá-los.  
Eles dispararam em justificativas, cada uma mais absurda que a outra, falavam todos ao mesmo tempo. O diretor não os interrompeu nenhuma vez, olhava atentamente para cada um e quando eles finalizaram ele sorriu.  
- Vejo que o único motivo é que vocês não estavam querendo participar das suas aulas, até que entendo, mas infelizmente não julgo essa desculpa suficiente para palpá-los de uma detenção. Como Filch os trouxe até aqui e não as suas salas eu me vejo responsável por dá-los uma detenção a minha maneira. Já que faltaram a uma aula darei uma tarefa para recompensar essa aula. Vocês terão que fazer uma análise de uma obra de Shakespeare, cada um fará a sua e eu quero que façam uma obra diferente da do outro. Terão que me entregar até terça-feira, ou seja, terão quatro dias para me entregar, eu quero que me digam o que conseguiram entender e me detalhem as características de cada personagem. Se me fizerem um trabalho de qualidade, não verei necessidade de falar com seus pais e professores, poderei até acrescentar a sua nota.  
Eles escutaram atentamente o diretor, a proposta era realmente intrigante, não relatar aos seus pais era muito tentador.  
- Acho que já podem se retirar, quero que vão para suas salas, sem desviar o caminho, e que isso não se repita.  
Os garotos saíram ligeiramente da sala. Não bastava o problema de virgindade agora teriam que relatar sobre Shakespeare, o maior escritor de obras românticas.


	2. A festa do Malfoy

Aula de artes, uma boa matéria, o problema era quem a ensinava, Sibila Trelawney, uma mulher muito excêntrica, suas vestes transbordavam mau-gosto.  
- Muito bem agora eu quero que se sentem em dupla e façam uma análise do poema da página vinte e três.  
Rony olhou para toda a sala e viu que os alunos corriam para pegar o melhor par, ele viu que Hermione estava à procura de um e decidiu se juntar a ela.  
- Posso? – ele perguntou e ao ver a concordância da garota se sentou.  
Eles folhearam o livro até a página indicada. Rony leu o poema primeiro e em seguida olhou para Hermione em sinal de que não havia compreendido nada. Ela riu e puxou o livro para si.  
- Ele fala sobre traição. – ela olhou para ele com um sorriso mostrando inteligência.  
- Eu sei. – ele falou bruscamente.  
- O que mais você entendeu? – ela procurou não se incomodar por sua grosseria.  
- Sei lá, não é você que é a sabida? – ele alfinetou.  
- Não precisa ser tão grosso, eu só estou querendo te ajudar. – ela falou ofendida.  
Rony abriu a boca para revidar, mas se lembrou de sua meta. Uma vez uma garota havia lhe dito que era um tremendo bruto, aquele comentário o irritou, mas para atrair garotas ele devia ser mais educado. Hermione não era bem o que ele tinha nos planos, era até bonita só que não fazia o seu tipo, garotas inteligentes estavam fora de cogitação, tinha que começar a treinar seu cavalheirismo.  
- Desculpa, é que eu estou com umas coisas na cabeça, não foi por mal.  
Ela o olhou perplexa, nunca havia visto Rony se desculpar com ninguém.  
- Tudo bem. – ela voltou-se ao poema – Como havia dito é sobre traição, mostra os pensamentos de um homem após presenciar sua amada com outro. Você tem alguma idéia? – ela acrescentou rapidamente temendo mais uma chuva de ofensas.  
- Não faço a mínima idéia, essas palavras confundem minha mente. – Rony disse fazendo Hermione rir.  
- Não precisa se preocupar, boa parte da turma parece não ter entendido também. – eles olharam as pessoas fazendo caretas para o poema, riram mais uma vez.  
- Eu quero a atenção de todos no poema, fui clara Sra. Granger e Sr. Weasley? – a professora os reprimiu.  
- Eu a odeio. – Hermione disse num sussurro após a professora se afastar.  
- Fala sério, justo você? – Rony disse surpreso.  
- É sério, ela estraga totalmente a matéria. O que ela ensina é totalmente contrário à arte.  
- Ta aí uma coisa difícil de ver, eu sempre achei que você se interessasse pela aula dela, está sempre escrevendo alguma coisa.  
- Eu fico é passando o tempo.  
- E como é que você consegue tirar notas tão boas se não presta atenção nas aulas?  
- Eu tenho aulas extras.  
- Que chato, já não é demais ter essas aulas não? – Rony perguntou fazendo Hermione rir mais um pouco.  
- Acontece que as aulas que eu tenho são do clube de teatro, você aprende muito com eles.  
- Sei. – Rony falou cético.  
- É verdade, aparece lá algum dia desses.  
- Acho que dispenso. – Rony não havia percebido o olhar de mágoa de Hermione.  
- Muito bem turma, dei tempo suficiente para analisar o poema, me entreguem a tarefa e estão dispensados. Antes que eu me esqueça o teste que fizeram semana passada está corrido, aproveitem para recolher o de vocês.  
Os estudantes foram entregando o dever para a professora e saindo. Rony arrumou suas coisas e sorriu para Hermione ao sair de perto dela. Ele entregou a análise para professora e pegou o seu teste. Quando deu uma olhada no seu "C", seu animo murchou.  
- Sr. Weasley suas notas só tendem a cair, nunca passam dessa. Como sou justa irei aplicar um teste para os que estão com a corda no pescoço, sugiro que se saia muito bem nesse, ou então nos veremos na suas férias e quem sabe se a sua situação piorar ano que vêm também.  
Passar as férias ou o mais um ano escolar com a professora Trelawney estava fora de questão.

Tudo estava girando contra ele, não bastava os problemas que já tinha. Encontrou com Neville e Luna na entrada da escola.  
- Rony que cara é essa? – Neville perguntou ao ver o amigo se aproximar.  
- Essa é a cara de que está de saco cheio com essa escola. – encostou-se sério no muro.  
- Em plena sexta-feira você está assim. – Luna falou, Rony quis muito responder, mas precisava seguir seu objetivo.  
- Alguma coisa para hoje? – Neville perguntou, mas foi Gina quem respondeu.  
- Festa na casa do Malfoy. – ela veio sorridente.  
- Só tem isso pra fazer hoje? – Rony choramingou.  
- Isso o quê? – Alex perguntou quando se aproximou.  
- Festa no Malfoy. – Neville respondeu.  
- Aquele puto não se cansa de fazer festa? – Alex perguntou.  
- Eu espero que não se canse. Ele o merdinha que faz as melhores festas da escola. – Gina disse – Eu sei que eu vou. E você Luna?  
- Estou dentro.  
- Ótimo, vejo você lá então.  
- Você não vai vir pra casa comigo? – Rony perguntou.  
- Dino falou que me levaria para casa. Se você encontrar a Mione avisa ela pra mim? – ela se despediu dando um beijo em cada um.  
- Não gosto desse namorado dela. – Rony falou carrancudo.

Como de costume as festas de Draco Malfoy reunia a escola em peso e mais seus convidados, o garoto tinha pais separados e sua mãe costumava ficar fora, nunca repreendeu Draco pela bagunça que fazia em sua casa, ele era o típico garoto que faz o que quer. Os garotos chegaram a enorme casa dos Malfoy, entraram e viram a quantidade de pessoas que estavam no lugar. Bebida, garotas sedentas por garotos e vice-versa, tudo no mesmo local. Draco foi ao encontro deles.  
- Olha só quem apareceu? Os viadinhos. – ele falou com seu típico deboche.  
- Vá se ferrar Malfoy. – Harry disse.  
- Que foi Potter? Deveria me agradecer por deixá-los entrar. Quem sabe você não consiga uma garota. – Malfoy desdenhou e saiu se misturando a multidão.  
- Legal, o que a gente veio fazer aqui mesmo? – Alex perguntou.  
- Exatamente o que o bundão disse, pegar umas garotas. – Rony analisava o ambiente.  
- Eu vou procurar a Luna.  
- Eu uma gatinha. – Harry saiu.  
- Bom por que não o mesmo? – Alex se retirou.  
Rony estava louco para conquistar sua meta, cada garota que via dava em cima. De fato Malfoy sabia fazer uma festa, garota bonita era o que não faltava. Ele chegou até a cozinha para pegar mais bebida e viu Hermione sentada no balcão sozinha.  
- Cadê a Gina? – ele perguntou se servindo de bebida.  
- Adivinha? Com o Dino. - Rony se incomodou com a informação, ficou calado por uns segundos.  
- E ela te deixou aqui sozinha? – ele deu um copo para ela.  
- Na verdade fui eu quem decidiu se afastar, ela estava na sala com o Dino e eu não quero ser a amiga segura vela. – ela disse tomando um gole.  
- Entendi, aí você decidiu vir até aqui para ver se um cara se aproxima.  
- Não, eu procuro não pensar tanto nisso.  
- Como assim? Todo mundo pensa.  
- Acontece que os garotos dessa escola não me atraem, prefiro pessoas mais elevadas.  
- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.  
- Por que? Você por acaso quer ser incluído em garotos que eu teria alguma coisa? – ela perguntou rindo.  
- Não. – Rony apressou-se em dizer – Quer dizer, você me entendeu.  
- Sei. – ela continuou a rir – Eu ouvi o que a professora Trelawney te disse, você está enroscado né?  
- Pois é, se eu não tirar uma nota boa vou me ferrar, e ainda tem um trabalho que o diretor me pediu.  
- Que trabalho?  
- Eu tenho que fazer uma análise sobre uma obra de Shakespeare para terça-feira.  
- E que obra?  
- Ele deixou que eu escolhesse.  
- Se precisar de ajuda é só falar, faço parte de um grupo de teatro, e se você estiver interessado. – ela olhou pelo canto do olho e viu um sorriso.  
- Está bem senhorita, me convenceu, vou dar uma olhada nesse seu grupo. Que dia seria melhor?  
- Amanhã está perfeito.  
Rony riu ainda mais, acabou decidindo fazer companhia para Hermione enquanto Gina não aparecia.

Gina estava com Dino no sofá, Simas havia aparecido e estavam em uma conversa que Gina julgou completamente chata. Sua mente vagou até mais cedo quando conversou com Hermione sobre sua virgindade, esperava não se arrepender, mas resolveu tomar uma certa atitude.  
- Estarei te esperando em um dos quartos lá de cima. – cochichou no ouvido do namorado, o deixando boquiaberto.  
Ela se levantou e foi caminhando até as escadas deixando para trás um Dino com um sorriso esperançoso.

Harry olhava para todas as garotas pelas quais passava tentado a investir, só que na hora não conseguia falar muito, odiava seu jeito travado, queria ser mais espontâneo. Uma loira exuberante o secou com os olhos, ele quase não acreditou no que via, ela se aproximou dele.  
- Gostei de você. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
- Também gostei de você. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.  
- Estou louca pra fazer uma coisa. – ela mordia o lábio – Faz o seguinte me espera lá em cima enquanto eu distraio uma pessoa.  
Harry saiu obediente, praticamente correu até as escadas. Procurou em todos os quartos até achar um que aparentava estar vazio. Entrou no quarto escuro para aguardar a sua chance. Estava eufórico, e aquele quarto escuro o deixava louco, estava sozinho esperando sua gata, pelo menos era o que achava até perceber uma presença.  
- Dino quero fazer com você aqui e agora.  
Ele foi pego de surpresa, procurou o interruptor e quando acendeu a luz viu Gina com a mesma cara que ele provavelmente estaria.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou corada.  
- Acho que o mesmo que você. – ele respondeu.  
Não tiveram tempo para conversar, pois na mesma hora escutaram vozes se aproximando do quarto. Sem pensar direito se esconderam debaixo da cama. Duas garotas entraram no quarto, Harry e Gina as escutaram se acariciando e planejando fazer o que eles estavam ali para fazer. A situação era totalmente engraçada, Harry as ouvia atentamente, Gina abafou o riso quando as ouviu gemer. Eles nunca imaginariam passar por uma situação dessas, de certa forma aquelas duas conseguiram excitar Harry, o que ele não planejara era que a sua acompanhante ouvinte fosse a irmã de seu melhor amigo, eles trocaram um olhar significativo, mas logo o desviaram.

Luna puxava Neville pelo braço até um quarto entrou nele e começou a beijar o namorado. Ela esperou por aquele momento há muito tempo, Neville era um pouco desajeitado e muitas vezes parecia que não sabia o que estava fazendo, mas ela não se importou, também era inexperiente nessa área, ela com certeza estava desajeitada assim como ele. Ela o jogou na cama e começou a depositar beijos por todo o corpo dele, começou pelo pescoço, descendo pela barriga até parar perto de sua calça, naquela região ela parou um pouco pensativa e agradeceu por estar alterada devido à bebida ou então talvez não tivesse coragem. Neville se sentiu nas nuvens, o estase o invadia, mal acreditava no que a namorada começou a fazer. Um pensamento veio em sua cabeça: que ela não parasse nunca. A juventude é engraçada, e mais engraçado ainda são os infortúnios que os perturbam em horas promissoras. Seu momento de alegria foi interrompido por um jovem muito bêbado que os avisava da aproximação da polícia na festa. Eles se levantaram correndo e saíram do quarto, Neville se lamentando bem mais que Luna. Separaram-se e foram procurar por seus amigos. Encontrou Rony e Alex conversando na varanda.  
- O que houve cara? – Alex perguntou ao ver a cara de lamento do amigo.  
- Estava me perguntando quem foi o bosta que ligou para a polícia. – ele bufou.  
- Ninguém. – Rony disse sem entender.  
- Mas um cara disse que a polícia estava se aproximando da casa.  
- Então ele está mal informado, não tem polícia alguma. – Rony disse rindo – Por que? Te sacanearam?  
- Acontece que esse babaca atrapalhou um momento muito perfeito meu e da Luna. – ele falou com raiva – E tudo que eu consegui foi uma... – ele fez um movimento com a mão indicando o que tinha feito.  
Sua raiva não deixou que ele visse quem estava atrás dele, virou-se e viu Luna, Hermione e Gina. A sua namorada estava com cara de desaprovação e com um possível indício de choro.


	3. Papo de meninas e teatro

- Luna eu...  
- Cala a boca Neville. – a garota disse e se virou para suas amigas – Eu já quero ir embora.  
- A gente vai com você. – Hermione falou acompanhando a amiga  
- Muito bem Neville, nota 10, você acaba de entrar para o ranking de garotos mais idiotas da escola. – Gina disse antes de sair – Rony, as meninas irão dormir lá em casa, nem pense em chamar seu amiguinho pra lá.

Neville fez uma burrada irremediável, não queria ter seu relacionamento acabado, seria difícil Luna perdoá-lo.  
Hermione foi de carro até a casa de Gina. Luna não parava de chorar, era de dar pena o sofrimento da amiga. A atitude de Neville foi completamente decepcionante, nunca esperou que ele fosse capaz de algo tão repugnante, sempre o achou tão gentil. Eles chegaram até a casa de Gina e foram direto para o seu quarto.  
- Garoto idiota. – Gina largou suas coisas em cima da cama.  
Hermione fez com que Luna deitasse com a cabeça sobre sua perna, ela amparou a garota que soluçava.  
- Isso que dá conviver tanto com o meu irmão. – Gina sentou-se próxima à janela.  
- Luna não fica assim. – Hermione falou penalizada enquanto Luna afundava a cabeça em seu colo de tanto chorar.  
- É Luna não vale a pena chorar por aquele tapado.  
- Eu sei que não vale a pena. – Luna choramingou – Mas é triste perceber que a pessoa que tanto confiava não passa de um canalha.  
- Ai Luna eu não sei bem o que dizer. O Neville parecia tão diferente dos outros garotos. – Hermione disse.  
- Pra mim nessa escola só tem garoto babaca. – Gina falou.  
Elas escutaram batidas na porta.  
- Gina querida, você está sozinha?  
- Não mãe, as garotas estão aqui comigo.  
- Se estiverem com fome, tem uns biscoitos que fiz, estão em cima da mesa, deixe um pouco para seu irmão.  
- Ta mãe, obrigada. – ela se levantou – Vou pegar uns biscoitos pra gente.  
Ela saiu e voltou alguns minutos depois trazendo uma bandeja. Luna já havia controlado o choro, estava sentada no chão junto com Hermione. Gina colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha e voltou a se sentar perto da janela.  
- Acho que minha virgindade vai ter que esperar mais um pouco para ser retirada. – Luna conseguiu sorrir.  
- Claro, mas você não precisa ter muita pressa. – Hermione falou.  
- Luna eu sei que minha pergunta pode parecer inadequada para o momento, mas... – Gina sorriu marota – É verdade o que o Neville disse?  
- Deixa de ser curiosa. – ela riu lançando uma almofada na garota – É verdade sim.  
Hermione e Gina a olharam surpresas, ouvir a história na versão de Neville era uma coisa, agora ouvir da própria Luna era totalmente diferente.  
- E como foi? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.  
- Foi estranho, eu sempre pensei que fosse horrível, mas até que não foi ruim, na verdade fico pensando em como seria se fosse o contrário, se ele fizesse em mim.  
As meninas deram risadinhas.  
- Estamos parecendo menininhas, garotinhas que acabam de descobrir um mundo novo. – Hermione falou.  
- E nós estamos prestes a conhecer algo novo. – Gina riu.  
- E o que vocês fizeram essa noite? – Luna quis saber.  
Hermione e Gina trocaram um olhar envergonhado e não responderam a pergunta.  
- Não vem com essa, vocês sabem de uma coisa minha que era para ser muito pessoal, nada mais justo do que saber o que vocês fizeram.  
Hermione olhou novamente para Gina, queria saber sua reação.  
- Eu fiquei a festa inteira conversando com o Rony. – Gina a olhou chocada – Ah gente, pode parar com essas caras, não aconteceu nada demais, ele apenas estava me fazendo companhia enquanto você estava com o Dino.  
- Hoje estamos cheias de surpresas, quem diria que meu irmão fosse tão educado? Geralmente ele só fica cercando as garotas. – Gina se deu conta do que disse – Espera um pouco, ele estava dando em cima de você?  
- Lógico que não, foi só uma conversa sadia. – ela justificou-se – E você Gina? O que ficou fazendo na festa?  
A garota corou e contou o que havia acontecido durante a sua noite.  
- Deixa eu ver se entendi: você estava embaixo de uma cama junto com o Harry enquanto duas garotas faziam sexo em cima da cama? – Hermione disse e Gina assentiu – Caramba que situação.  
- Pois é. – Luna falou também surpresa.  
- O chato é que depois dessa confusão toda, nem deu para explicar ao Dino o que aconteceu, ele deve estar me achando uma maluca.  
- Amanhã você liga pra ele e explica, acho que seria bom omitir certos detalhes. – Hermione a aconselhou.  
Elas ficaram mais um tempo conversando até Gina avistar um carro se aproximando.  
- É o meu irmão. Eu não acredito que aquele boboca trouxe o Neville. Como ele consegue ser tão insensível?  
Ela olhou para Luna que apenas encolheu o ombro. Alguns minutos depois Rony bateu na porta de Gina, a garota a abriu em fúria.  
- O que foi? – perguntou brusca.  
- Neville quer falar com Luna.  
Gina olhou para Luna que mexeu a cabeça em sinal de discordância.  
- Sinto muito Neville, ela não quer falar com você. – Gina ia fechar a porta quando Rony a impediu.  
- Deixa de ser intrometida Gina e abra espaço para ele passar.  
- Deixe você de meter o nariz onde não foi convidado. Luna disse que não quer vê-lo. – ela suspirou e fitou Neville – Essa não é uma boa hora.  
Rony ia falando mais uma vez quando Neville interveio dizendo que depois conversaria com ela. Eles saíram, porém antes de Harry se juntar a eles, Gina o puxou pelo braço.  
- Se quiser comentar alguma coisa do que aconteceu essa noite ao Rony, não ouse dizer que eu estava no quarto. – ela falou só para ele ouvir.

Na hora do café da manhã todos estavam muito quietos. Neville tentava a todo o momento chamar a atenção de Luna que ignorava a sua presença.  
- Gina seu namorado ligou mais cedo e pediu que você retornasse assim que acordasse. – Molly, a mãe de Gina falou ao entrar na cozinha.  
O olhar da garota encontrou com o do Harry que desviou rapidamente.  
- Mãe eu e as meninas iremos sair para comprar umas coisas.  
- Gina não dá para eu ir, tenho ensaio hoje com o grupo de teatro, Rony... – Hermione foi cortada por um beliscão do garoto que estava ao seu lado – Pode me passar a geléia?  
- Eu tenho que resolver um assunto aproveito e te dou carona.  
- Mas a Mione já tem carro. – Luna falou.  
- Na verdade acho uma boa idéia o Rony me dar uma carona, assim posso emprestar o carro para vocês. – ela procurou parecer o mais inocente possível.

Hermione e Rony foram juntos até um prédio que aparentava estar abandonado. Rony estava inseguro em relação a estar ali, se alguém da escola o visse sua reputação poderia despencar drasticamente.  
- Qual é o real problema com o teatro? – Hermione perguntou ao ver a insegurança de Rony.  
- Fala sério Mione, eu sou um jogador de hóquei, minha reputação não é das melhores, imagina se souberem que eu vim a um lugar desses.  
- Não vejo problema algum, isso faria sua imagem melhorar, ser o grosseirão do hóquei não é uma fama muito boa. – ela falou ofendida.  
- E quem disse que eu sou isso?  
- Freqüentar o banheiro feminino ajuda a descobrir muita coisa.  
Rony achou a resposta muito incômoda, porém ao ver Hermione sorrir esqueceu o que tinha para falar.  
Ele se deparou com um palco enorme e lá havia algumas pessoas se alongando.  
- O que estão fazendo? – Rony sussurrou para Hermione.  
- Estão se preparando para o musical que vamos apresentar ao final do mês.  
- Que bom pessoal, finalmente nossa Johanna chegou. – um homem magro e aparência esnobe apareceu de braços abertos – E quem é esse seu convidado?  
- Rony esse é o Sr. Quirrel, diretor da peça.  
- Um visitante Mione? Ei, você não é aluno do Remo, o filho dos Weasley? – uma moça de cabelos roxo berrante acenou.  
Rony retribuiu o aceno com um sorriso forçado.  
- Você disse que não teria ninguém da escola. – ele falou estridentes com Hermione.  
- E não tem, ela só é a esposa do professor Lupin, e não se preocupe que ela não irá te delatar.  
- Muito bem, se o senhor Weasley não se importa pode sentar que a Hermione tem um ensaio. – Quirrel falou – Falta mais alguém?  
- O Lino não chegou ainda. – Tonks, a moça de cabelos exóticos falou.  
- Podemos começar sem ele, quando chegar repassamos suas cenas.  
Todos foram para seu devido lugar e iniciaram a peça. Hermione fazia o papel da filha de um barbeiro vingativo que matava seus clientes e entregava o corpo para sua sócia, dona de um restaurante que ficou famoso por suas "tortas de carne".  
A garota cantava encantadoramente bem e era uma boa atriz, tirando os furos que as falas de Lino faziam, a peça estava bem apresentada.  
Eles esperaram mais um pouco por Lino que fazia o papel do amigo do barbeiro que se apaixonava pela sua filha, o tornando um papel fundamental.  
- A mãe dele disse que ele adoeceu e não vai poder vir. – Tonks falou ao desligar o telefone.  
- Mas que desastre, nós só temos um mês para apresentar essa peça, não dá para ficar faltando aos ensaios. – Quirrel se lamentava desesperado.  
- O que a gente faz agora? – Hermione perguntou.  
- O Rony pode ensaiar as falas do Lino. – Tonks falou animada com a sua idéia.  
- Nem pensar. – Rony disse.  
- Rony é só um ensaio ninguém vai ficar sabendo. – Hermione insistiu.  
- Eu não sei fazer isso, sou um jogador de hóquei e não um ator.  
- Achei que atletas tivessem mais garra, mais coragem. – Quirrel falou votando-se para o grupo.  
- OK, mas eu sou um estrago, vão se arrepender de ter me chamado.  
Ele foi até o palco e a peça começou. Rony lia as falas de Lino, estava tudo mais fácil do que ele imaginava, o problema foi quando ele chegou nas partes que teria que cantar, parou imediatamente e após os olhares insistentes de seus companheiros de palco não teve outra escolha senão cantar.  
"Ele sabe cantar", Hermione se surpreendeu ao pensar, por trás de toda aquela aparência rude, existia um rapaz com uma bela voz grave. Foi até divertido ver Rony errar algumas estrofes, esses deslizes arrancaram gostosas gargalhadas do garoto. Ao final todos aplaudiram ao talentoso rapaz.


	4. Problemas e segredo

Pela décima vez Neville ligava para Luna e sua ligação sempre caía na caixa de mensagens. Estavam os quatros na casa de Harry jogando o seu X-box 360.  
- Fala sério cara, para de ligar, se ela não quer te atender então desista. – Harry falou enquanto estava entretido jogando.  
- É cara dá um tempo a ela, quando ela se acalmar você tenta se comunicar novamente. – Alex disse enquanto lia um livro. Os seus amigos o olharam horrorizados.  
- Que papo mais boiola é esse Alex? – Rony quis saber.  
- Acontece que nasci com um dom que os outros homens não tem, eu compreendo as mulheres de uma certa forma. – Alex falou sem se ofender.  
- Isso está parecendo mais viadice. – Harry disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.  
- Não me importo com o pensamento de vocês, eu sempre peguei mais garotas que todos juntos mesmo. – ele falou pacientemente.  
- Então por que ainda não conquistou a meta? – Neville falou enquanto discava um número.  
- A minha deusa ainda vai aparecer, aguardem.  
- Babaca. – Rony disse.  
- Vocês já terminaram a tarefa que o diretor passou? – Neville largou o celular na cama se dando por vencido.  
- Eu comecei a minha ontem e está quase terminada. – Rony falou triunfante.  
- Eu já terminei. – Rony mostrou o dedo a Alex.  
- Eu loquei um filme, mas ainda não assisti. – Harry apontou para um DVD em cima da cama.  
- Eu ainda nem procurei a obra. – Neville disse entediado.  
- Até mesmo o Rony está com a tarefa quase pronta, você tem sair dessa cara. – Alex disse enquanto Rony lhe apontava o dedo novamente.  
- Falando nisso onde é que você esteve ontem a tarde inteira?. – Harry quis saber.  
- Mas que droga de pergunta é essa? Não sou sua mulher faço o que quiser sem ter que dar explicações a ninguém. – Rony falou enfurecido.  
- Eita, morde. – Harry lhe falou apontando o braço.  
- Rony deixa de viadagem e diz logo onde você estava, a gente tentou te ligar a tarde inteira. O vídeo da Padma Patil tirando a roupa no vestiário vaza na Internet e você desaparece.  
- Vai se ferrar Alex, eu tirei o dia para fazer meu trabalho. Mas diz aí, essa é a Padma Patil, aquela gostosa do segundo ano?  
- A própria, procura depois o vídeo "colegial ardente". – Neville disse.

Rony não estava nem um pouco disposto a contar a real história. Era verdade que fez parte de seu trabalho, mas omitiu que fez o trabalho dentro de um teatro e que Hermione Granger o ajudou, e pior que havia cantado em uma peça, e bem no fundo, havia gostado. Ele combinou que teria aulas extras de artes com a garota, com a promessa de que ela manteria segredo.  
Neville continuava tentando se entender com Luna, ela já fazia o impossível para afastá-lo. Ele tentou de tudo desde flores a um carro de mensagem com um pedido de desculpa, tudo fora devolvido ao garoto. Ele encontrou Gina na escola e resolveu abordá-la na tentativa de obter notícias de Luna.  
- Neville eu já te disse ela está muito magoada, não quer saber de nada que tenha alguma relação com você.  
- Mas já fiz de tudo para mostrar que gosto dela e que estou arrependido. – ele falou desesperado.  
- Você acha mesmo que presentinhos vão fazer ela te perdoar? O que você fez foi muito grave, e francamente Neville, carro de mensagem é uma coisa muito brega.  
- O carro de mensagem foi idéia da minha avó. – ele admitiu e Gina fez uma careta – Gina eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, mas ela poderia me dar uma chance, estou que nem um louco, minhas idéias estão se esgotando.  
- Neville você acha mesmo que fez de tudo pra ela te perdoar? – o garoto a fitou sem entender.  
- O que você acha que eu deva fazer agora?  
- Isso é problema seu. – dizendo isso ela voltou ao seu trajeto.

Gina se preocupava com a sua amiga, mas no momento tinha um problema pessoal a resolver. Ela evitou Dino o final de semana inteiro, ela o dera esperança de ter algo a mais do que beijos e agora não sabia de era o que realmente queria. Sua conversa com ele era inevitável, por esse motivo resolveu adiantá-la, esperou o garoto terminar seu treino na quadra de gelo. Ele foi todo eufórico ao seu encontro.  
- Oi gata, senti sua falta. Eu te liguei milhares de vezes. – seu sorriso se desmanchou ao ver a cara de Gina – Algum problema?  
- Dino precisamos conversar.  
- Não gostei desse tom de voz, parece até que está querendo terminar comigo. – ele brincou, mas ao ver o desanimo de Gina acrescentou – Está?  
- Eu queria falar sobre sexta. – ela suspirou – Eu sei que agi como se quisesse fazer com você, mas eu fui completamente impulsiva. – ela mordeu o lábio – Eu não quero fazer, mas também não posso segurá-lo, é injustiça da minha parte impedir que você faça.  
- Ta querendo me dizer que eu tenho passe livre de culpa com qualquer menina?  
- Não, infelizmente eu não suporto traição, o que quero é te deixar livre, mas não por uma vez só.  
- Então está querendo terminar?  
- É, eu não quero lhe prender em um relacionamento em que tudo o que vai conseguir são beijos, eu não posso te pedir para esperar. Se você se sentir melhor pode dizer que foi você quem terminou.  
- Fale isso então por você. Acha mesmo que eu não te esperaria? – seu tom era de raiva – Mas se é o que você quer.  
O garoto saiu desolado da quadra, Gina estava mal com a situação, mas o deixou ir.

Alex estava lendo atentamente um livro quando uma presença o chamou para realidade.  
- Bundão me responde uma coisa, como é ser o mais bicha de toda a escola? – Draco perguntou com seu sorriso debochado.  
- Por que? Está interessado? – falou sem se abalar.  
- Não, gosto de ser homem.  
- Sério Malfoy? Sempre achei que você gostasse de homens.  
- Cala essa boca Mason, todo mundo dessa escola sabe que você é uma frutinha.  
- Acontece retardado que eu sou uma pessoa muito pacífica e por esse motivo algumas pessoas, ou melhor, somente você, me julga homossexual.  
- Homossexual? – Draco zombou – Olha só como você fala. Não é á toa que é uma mulherzinha.  
- Pelo menos as pessoas gostam de mim, e principalmente as garotas gostam de mim.  
Draco caiu na gargalhada.  
- E quem te disse que não gostam de mim? As pessoas desse colégio me adoram.  
- Sinto dizer minha cara ameba que as pessoas gostam das suas festas e da gostosa da sua mãe.  
Draco avançou para bater em Alex, mas foi impedido por Harry.  
- Ei Malfoy se controla.  
- Você vai se arrepender por isso cuzão. – Draco ameaçou e saiu de perto dos garotos.  
- Por que o aturamos mesmo? – Alex questionou observando Draco se afastar.  
- Porque ele banca tudo. E a mãe dele é realmente muito gostosa. – Harry acrescentou fazendo Alex rir.

Harry, assim como os outros, também tinha os seus problemas. Estava na aula de biologia desatento, a aula não conseguia de forma alguma tirá-lo de seu transe, pensou em sua situação deplorável de virgem tímido.  
- Oi Harry. – sussurrou uma bela oriental ao seu lado.  
Ele ficou totalmente desconcertado, Cho Chang era uma das meninas mais desejadas da escola e naquele momento dirigiu suas primeiras palavras a ele.  
- Que foi Harry? Eu te assustei? – certamente susto ela não conseguiria fazer a ninguém.  
- N-não. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu responder.  
- Ai não consigo me dar bem nessa matéria. – ela olhou triste para o professor sentado em sua cadeira.  
- Não é tão difícil quanto aparenta. Você não parece ser tão ruim. – acrescentou ao ver a cara da garota.  
- Pois eu sou péssima. O professor Moody disse que se eu não me esforçar mais, vou acabar reprovando, eu não suportaria mais um ano nessa escola.  
- E não há nem uma saída? – perguntou Harry tentando parecer o mais natural possível, era difícil tendo aquela escultura de olhos puxados a sua frente.  
- Bom parece que alguns professores vão dar uns testes extras para as matérias que alguns estudantes precisam.  
- Então é só você estudar que passa, tenho certeza.  
Ela o olhou desapontada, mas passou a língua em seus lábios, fato que não passou despercebido por Harry.  
- Na verdade ia lhe pedir, se não for um problema é claro, para você me ajudar.  
Demorou eternos minutos para Harry processar a proposta, ele se imaginou no seu quarto ensinando biologia a Cho, ou até mesmo na casa dela, de qualquer forma seria maravilhoso, uma série de imagens passou em sua cabeça. Cho era perfeita, precisou se lembrar que estava em uma sala de aula para não permitir que sua temperatura se elevasse mais que o normal.  
- Harry, você está aí? – ela estalou os dedos.  
- Sim, foi mal é que eu me distrai um pouco.  
- Ok, mas você não respondeu se vai me ajudar ou não.  
- É claro que eu vou te ajudar. Quer dizer sim. – apressou-se em parecer descontraído.  
- Pode ser na minha casa? – ele assentiu – Perfeito, amanhã passa lá depois das aulas. - ela abriu um sorriso maroto.  
Harry começou mal em sua meta, mas com toda a certeza sua sorte poderia mudar. Quando o sinal tocou, ele foi ao encontro de seus amigos para contar a novidade, a reação deles foi de mesma surpresa, Cho Chang era o sonho sexual de todos os meninos da escola, a melhor parte dela era o fato de ser oriental, garotas de intercâmbio faziam sucesso por terem históricos mais quentes que as demais.


	5. A proposta

- Diz aí sortudo o que é que você está planejando para sua "aula de biologia" com a Cho? – Alex perguntou enquanto se dirigiam para a entrada da escola.  
- Meu caro amigo isso terei que deixar na curiosidade. – Harry falou orgulhoso.  
- Cara por falar nisso tenho que lhe dar os parabéns, a Cho é uma gata. – Rony disse.  
- Até agora estou de cara, não se ofenda Harry, mas sempre achei que a Cho gostasse de homens mais populares. – Neville falou.  
- Talvez seja por isso, não sei se você se lembra, mas eu sou capitão do time de hóquei.  
- Isso nunca foi uma vantagem para você. – Rony o lembrou.  
- Agora tudo vai mudar, poxa gente está mais que na hora de entrarmos no clima da faculdade, falta pouco tempo. – Harry disse.  
- Que seja, bem caras eu tenho que ir. – Rony se despediu.  
- Aonde você pensa que está indo? Temos jogo hoje. – Harry questionou.  
- Caraca esqueci do jogo, tem mesmo que ser hoje? Tenho um compromisso.  
- Rony a final do campeonato está chegando, você simplesmente some a tarde inteira, a gente vai te que treinar um dia.  
- Foi mal Harry, olha se estiver tudo bem eu cancelo o que tinha que fazer hoje.  
- Seria muito bom. – Harry falou.

O treino estava terrível aos olhos de Harry, os jogadores não pareciam se esforçar nem um pouco. O pior era Dino, estava bastante distraído, Rony queria a todo o momento apressar o jogo, e a desatenção dos outros o incomodava. O único que ainda se dava conta da uma final de campeonato era Draco.  
O professor Lupin, que também exercia o cargo de técnico do time assoou o apito e chamou os jogadores para junto dele.  
- Muito bem tigres, preciso de uma explicação. – ele viu que nenhum deles falou – Eu não sei o que aconteceu com vocês, mas definitivamente esse não é o time que conheço.  
- Foi mal técnico. – Dino conseguiu dizer.  
- Mal é pouco, foi horrível. Gente eu acredito em vocês e sei que são uma equipe ótima, mas entendam não há tempo para distrações. Os Drumys não vão ter nenhuma compaixão no campeonato, vocês não chegaram até aqui para darem o troféu de bandeja para eles, por isso peço que se esforcem mais, são a melhor equipe de Hogwarts.  
Harry saiu da quadra mais confiante, era incrível como o técnico os incentivava. Quando se trocou foi ao encontro de Rony.  
- E aí está a fim de dá uma passada naquela lanchonete perto da sua casa depois que eu ter uma conversa com a Cho.  
- Não rola cara, tenho um assunto para resolver, a gente se vê amanhã.  
- Ta bom.  
Ele acompanhou a saída de Rony com o olhar, afinal com o que o amigo se ocupara nos últimos dias?

Rony chegou ao encontro de Hermione praticamente sem fôlego, ele correu muito para não se atrasar. Ela estava sentada em uma mureta balançando as pernas.  
- Desculpa por ter demorado tanto.  
- Tudo bem Rony, você tinha treino, e, aliás, não precisa estudar todos os dias, você tem direito ao lazer esqueceu? – ela falou risonha.  
- É eu sei disso. – falou sem graça – Acho que me acostumei a sua presença.  
- Ou está realmente aprendendo a gostar da arte.  
- Fala sério, isso nunca, gosto de ser jogador, eu só estou tentando passar nessa matéria idiota.  
- Se é o que você diz.  
- O que quer dizer com isso? – ele perguntou desconfiado.  
- Nada não, é que você não parece estar só tentando passar na matéria. – ele tentou contestar, porém foi impedido – Então onde a gente parou ontem?  
- Quer saber Mione? Já que não tenho que estudar a todo o tempo, achei que a gente poderia tomar um sorvete. – ele falou acanhado.  
- Ora, ora Ronald Weasley está convidando uma garota para tomar sorvete?  
- Eu sempre convidei ta legal.  
- Não pelo que eu escuto por ai.  
- E o que você anda escutando?  
- Acontece que sempre achei que você não passasse de um grosseirão metido.  
- Grosseirão metido? – ele perguntou surpreso – Então tem uma idéia errada sobre a minha pessoa.  
- Sabe que ultimamente comecei a me dar conta disso. Você realmente surpreende. – ela sorriu e conseguiu fazer o mesmo com Rony.  
- Vai aceitar ou não meu convite? – estendeu a mão para a garota.  
Ela lhe cedeu sua mão, o garoto a ajudou a sair do muro.  
Depois do sorvete, o qual Rony mais uma vez agiu como um cavalheiro ao insistir em pagar, eles resolveram caminhar até a casa da garota.  
- Você precisava ver a cara que minha mãe fez quando descobriu quem escondeu seus Cd's, nunca vi Fred apanhar tanto. – Rony relatava um fato de sua família.  
- Sua mãe consegue ser bem brava de vez em quando. – Hermione falou rindo.  
- Só de vez em quando? Ela é muito brava, apesar disso sempre se preocupou muito com a gente.  
- Eu sempre achei incrível como sua mãe é atenciosa com todos os filhos, isto é, ela tem uma penca, ter sete filhos e cuidar de todos da mesma forma é um grande trabalho.  
- Pois é. E você tem irmãos?  
- Filha única.  
- Sorte a sua, ter muitos irmãos ás vezes dá muito trabalho. – ela apenas sorriu – E a peça como é que está?  
- Não muito bem, o Lino anda muito doente e a mãe dele está querendo viajar para tratá-lo em outro lugar. – ela falou entristecida.  
- Parece que é grave.  
- Acho que sim, o chato para a peça é que ele fazia um papel importante.  
- Mas para isso é só substituir por outra pessoa.  
- O problema é que a quantidade de pessoas que se candidataram é muito escassa e as que aparecem são um desastre.  
- Que coisa chata.  
Hermione analisou detalhadamente Rony e uma coisa foi começando a se formar em sua mente, uma espécie de idéia para seu problema.  
- Se tivesse pelo menos um que fosse tão bom quanto você foi aquele dia. – ela lamentou falsamente, Rony apenas concordou sem se dar conta das intenções da garota – Alguém que cantasse e atuasse da mesma forma – ele começou a notar algo – Alguém que conhecesse as falas... – ela o fitou – Seria perfeito encontrar alguém assim.  
- Espera um pouquinho Mione, você por acaso está insinuando que eu poderia fazer a peça? – ela encolheu o ombro – Essa foi a idéia mais absurda que eu já a vi ter.  
- Rony pensa bem, você foi ótimo, melhor até do que o próprio Lino que já estava ensaiando antes, você tem que nos ajudar.  
- Mione isso é loucura, imagina só se alguém descobre.  
- Isso não importa muito. – ele continuou impassível – Aliás ninguém da escola vai assistir, são muito ocupados com seus problemas fúteis para se interessar em uma peça.  
- Esse não é o único problema, eu tenho outras coisas para me preocupar.  
- Eu te prometo que não irá falhar com essas outras coisas, eu te ajudo em tudo que quiser.  
- Você não sabe jogar hóquei.  
- Se for possível eu aprendo, mas, por favor, me ajuda.  
- É loucura total, olha Mione, a Tonks também participa da peça e ela é esposa do meu treinador, se ele souber estou ferrado.  
- Ela não vai falar nada se eu pedir, a peça é tão importante para ela quanto para mim. – ele estava relutante – E além do mais o professor Lupin não é um sacana, é bem compreensível. – ele refletia – Por favor, faz isso por mim.  
- Ok, mas ninguém pode saber disso, nem mesmo a Gina.  
- Certo. – ela respondeu animada.

Harry entrou na lanchonete decepcionado, suas aulas com Cho não foram exatamente o que ele pensou que seriam. Ao se sentar notou uma pessoa em familiar, ela estava com uma cara muito parecida com a dele.  
- Dia ruim? – perguntou para a garota.  
- Diria que foi péssimo. – Gina respondeu ao perceber Harry – E o seu?  
- Quase isso.  
- Então um brinde ao nosso dia. – ela serviu um copo do suco que estava tomando e ofereceu ao garoto. - Não foi dessa forma que imaginei extravasar minha raiva, mas tudo bem. – ela falou apontando para o suco.  
- E de que forma queria?  
- Algo mais alcoólico me faria esquecer mais rápido por um tempo.  
Eles se encaram por um tempo, a imagem da festa do Malfoy ao qual estavam debaixo da cama, ainda permanecia fresco na memória dos dois. Não se falaram depois do ocorrido, o que não fazia muita diferença, afinal eles não tinham muito contado.  
- Eu fiquei sabendo do seu lance com a Chang. – ela sorriu.  
- E como você ficou sabendo disso? – ele se assustou com a notícia.  
- Ora Harry a escola não é bem um lugar de segredos, algumas pessoas o viram conversando com ela na aula de biologia. – ela esclareceu.  
- Caramba as notícias correm. – Harry admirou-se.  
- Na verdade voam, sempre foi assim.  
- E o Dino, por que não está aqui?  
- Pelo visto as notícias se espalham, mas demoram a chegar a você. – ele a olhou em dúvida – Terminamos.  
- Agora entendo a razão da desatenção dele hoje no treino. E é de verdade, quer dizer para você já era mesmo?  
- Não sei dizer direito, acho que sim.  
- Pelo que vi ele ainda gosta de você.  
O silêncio se instalou novamente. Era estranho conversar sobre essas coisas pessoais, por menores que fossem, eram íntimas e para pessoas que nunca trocaram uma só palavra do que simples cortesia essas poucas foram um grande avanço.  
- Você viu o Rony por aí? – Harry cortou o silêncio.  
- Não o vi a tarde inteira, pensei que estivesse com você.  
- Não ele meio que anda desaparecido ultimamente.  
- Engraçado, vocês sempre andam juntos.  
- Pois é, parece que seu irmão anda com um segredinho.  
- Acho que você pode perguntar para ele. – Gina apontou para Rony que acabara de entrar na lanchonete – Tenho que ir para casa, a gente se vê por aí. – ela se levantou.  
Harry a observou se retirar enquanto Rony se aproximava, por um instante muito curto ela pareceu diferente, não aquela menina que conheceu quando tinha onze anos. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos e esquecidos pela aproximação de Rony.


	6. Mico

Esconder o fato de ser um integrante de uma peça estava se tornando cada vez mais complicado. Com a final do campeonato, o teatro e as aulas extras de artes os horários de Rony estavam ficando apertados. Por mais que Harry reclamasse, ele era dedicado, se esforçava ao máximo nos treinos e fisicamente isto estava se tornando visível.  
Em uma aula Harry cutucou o amigo que dormia profundamente e não notou que o professor lhe fizera uma pergunta.  
- O que foi? – perguntou sonolento.  
- Perguntei senhor Weasley, que substância obteria se unisse esses dois elementos? – O professor Snape, que dava aula de química, questionou.  
O garoto olhou confuso para o quadro e o professor constatou que Rony não sabia a resposta.  
- É mais sensato para o senhor deixar para dormir em casa, minha sala não é um dormitório. – ele sorriu sarcasticamente – A turma terá uma tarefa extra por esse desleixo de seu colega.  
Ao término da aula Harry e Rony saíram emburrados, Rony foi seguido por uma variedade de obrigados irônicos de seus colegas.  
- Rony que vacilo, o que deu em você cara? Dormir na aula do Snape, que loucura.  
- Já deu né Harry, já basta os outros me torrarem por isso, como se não cometessem erros. – bufou Rony.  
Draco se aproximou deles com sua típica expressão zombeteira.  
- Que cara de bunda é essa garotinhas? – perguntou sorrindo.  
- Não enche Malfoy. – Rony retrucou.  
- Olha só, acho que o Weasley precisa perder hormônios, está muito estressado. – Draco zombou. – Que tal perder esse acúmulo na festa que eu vou dar?  
- Beleza pode deixar que a gente vai. – Harry animou-se um pouco com a idéia.  
- Só uma coisa: não me envergonhem, está mais que na hora de saírem com uma garota ao invés de passar a festa toda um com o outro, eu sei que é uma opção sexual de vocês, mas variar não faz mal. – Draco se afastou gargalhando.  
- O que aquele ser insignificante queria? – Alex perguntou ao se aproximar deles.  
- Festa na casa dele. – Harry disse.  
- O que a falta do que fazer não nos faz? Ter que me juntar ao mesmo lugar que aquele idiota freqüenta.  
- Deixa disso Alex, ele pode ser idiota, mas sabe fazer as melhores festas. – Rony se pronunciou.  
- Vamos falar com o Neville para ver se ele finalmente se anima. – Harry os chamou.

Neville permanecia com sua tristeza, por mais que não quisesse ver, parecia que Luna realmente não queria falar com ele. Ele tentava se aproximar de diversas formas, porém sua indignação quanto à atitude do garoto só o repelia. Não sentia mais vontades e sempre inventava desculpas quando seus amigos tentavam animá-lo para sair.  
O telefone largado no chão insistia em tocar, se dando por vencido resolveu atender a ligação de Harry.  
- Alô?... E ai cara?... Não vai rolar, tenho umas coisas para fazer para minha avó... Como assim está em frente a minha casa?... Espera que já estou descendo.  
Ele foi até a entrada da casa onde já se encontravam seus amigos tendo uma agradável conversa com a avó do garoto.  
- Neville querido, que bom que apareceu, seus amigos estavam justamente me contando da festa que terão hoje, acho perfeitamente aceitável que vá se divertir. – a avó de Neville falava enquanto regava umas flores.  
- Mas vó eu fiquei de lavar seu carro. – Neville falou desanimado.  
- Pois eu o retiro dessa tarefa, você não anda saindo muito, é uma boa oportunidade para se distrair.  
- Mas...  
- Sem mas menino, já disse que é para sair. – a senhora falou firmemente.  
- Creio que o Neville irá com toda certeza conosco senhora Longbotom, a propósito Nev acabo de dar a incrível idéia a sua avó de convidar umas amigas para o seu famoso chá das senhoras. – Harry falou cortesmente e se esforçando ao máximo para não rir da cara de Neville – A menos que queira ficar e participar.  
- Eu vou subir para me arrumar. – Neville disse carrancudo. Conhecia essas reuniões de sua avó muito bem para participar delas.

A festa permanecia como sempre fora. Os garotos uma vez questionaram ao Draco se a mãe dele não se importava com tantas festas que ele fazia, a resposta foi que a senhora Malfoy estava sempre viajando e quando permanecia em casa ficava em seu quarto para não interferir nas bagunças do filho.  
Harry avistou Cho ao longe, estava com suas amigas e a toda hora olhava em sua direção e dando risadinhas. Gina e Hermione apareceram carregando umas garrafas de bebida.  
- Então como estão? – Gina sorriu entregando uma garrafa a Harry.  
- Gina cadê a Luna? – Neville perguntou ao notar a ausência da garota.  
- A última vez que a vi estava conversando com o Simas. – ela falou provocando.  
Neville abriu a boca em sinal de espanto e foi à procura de Luna.  
- Isso é maldade. – Rony disse.  
- E desde quando você distingue maldade de bondade? – perguntou ao irmão.  
O olhar de Rony encontrou o de Hermione que deu um sorriso em sinal de um olá, coisa que não passou despercebido por Gina. Ao notarem que Gina os olhava curiosa tentaram disfarçar, mas isso não foi o suficiente para a menina, porém resolveu deixar de lado, depois colocaria Hermione contra a parede para saber o que estava acontecendo.  
A festa seguiu em seu ritmo, por mais que procurasse, Neville não encontrava Luna e começou a se assustar com a possibilidade de que Simas se aproveitasse da garota.  
Alex, ao contrário de seus amigos era menos ansioso em relação às garotas, geralmente nas festas do Malfoy preferia se sentar e tomar sua bebida calmamente sem pressa nenhuma de correr atrás de mulheres. Draco se encontrava a pouca distância de onde ele estava, como de costume estava paquerando insistentemente uma garota.  
- Eu já te disse gatinha não sou o cretino que pintam por ai. – ele sorria maliciosamente.  
- Sinto muito Draco, eu conheço o seu tipo e não quero ser só mais uma em sua mão.  
- Ah qual é? Não seja tão metida você não é a única que tem nessa festa.  
- E você não é o único cara, existem homens melhores nessa festa.  
- Tipo quem?  
- Tipo o... – ela deu uma olhada ao redor – Tipo o Alex, esse sim é um homem de verdade.  
O sorriso de Draco se desmanchou ao ver Alex cercado por garotas. Uma raiva subiu a cabeça de Draco, nunca gostou muito de Alex pelo seu jeito e agora o odiava mais ainda por perder a preferência das garotas.  
- Você ainda vai me pagar por isso bundão. – falou para si.

Draco Malfoy tinha muitas definições e na escola não eram tão agradáveis. De suas características mais marcantes eram sua arrogância, falta de vergonha, falta de decência, caráter discutível e principalmente a forma como enxergava as mulheres, para ele não passavam de simples pedaços de carne. É claro que tinha seus pontos positivos, eles eram citados muitas vezes por Harry, Rony, Alex e Neville como o fato de suas adoradas festas e sua mãe incrivelmente gostosa.  
De certa forma ele ainda conseguia conquistar algumas mulheres, pessoas que aparentavam não se importar com seu jeito, acontece que Alex o atingiu perigosamente. Draco sempre teve uma certa implicância com o garoto, que ao seu ver possuía uma personalidade bastante estranha. Essa personalidade não foi um obstáculo para conquistar uma garota, o problema era que a dita garota estava na mira de Draco. Não que ele se importasse pela garota, era mais pelo fato de ser trocado por uma pessoa de preferência sexual questionável, ou seja, o Alex. Isso contribuiu para o que Draco chamou de vingança.  
Draco, com seu gênio cruel planejou algo bastante constrangedor para Alex. Aproveitando-se de uma pequena parcela de ingenuidade de Alex, ou até mesmo de sorte pelo garoto não levar tão a sério suas reais intenções, aproximou-se de Alex que estava fazendo anotações distraídas em um caderno e tomando um suco.  
- Mason eu estava pensando em como você consegue estar tão tranqüilo quando o seu mural das diversidades de massagens esteja desprotegida. – Draco falou dissimuladamente.  
- Eu realmente espero que você não tenha feito nada com o mural Malfoy, ele não é uma diversão para mim é acadêmico, eu ganho nota com isso. – Malfoy somente encolheu o ombro.  
Alex largou suas anotações e correu para o mural, Draco aproveitando o desleixo do garoto, colocou uma quantidade considerável de laxante no seu suco. Ele voltou pouco tempo depois com uma cara furiosa.  
- Não coloque imagens obscenas no mural, na próxima te faço pagar caro idiota. – ao se sentar tomou um gole do suco para se acalmar.  
Notou um gosto estranho na bebida. Fez uma careta e deu um olhar acusador para Draco.  
- O que você colocou aqui retardado?  
- É só um brinde pela garota que roubou de mim ontem. – Malfoy sorriu.  
- Ah seu idiota!  
Não teve muito tempo para avançar em Draco, o efeito do laxante estava fazendo um rápido efeito. Alex correu em direção ao banheiro, com Draco indo atrás dele. Entrou as pressas com uma vontade imensa de botar seus males para fora.  
O laxante não era a única coisa a aprontar com Alex, seria simples demais. Ele trocou os letreiros indicando o sexo que o banheiro admitia, algumas belas garotas decidiram por utilizar o local naquele exato momento. Não foi uma entrada muito rápida, elas saíram furiosas pelo odor que se alastrava pelo banheiro.  
Como alguns jovens se divertem muito fácil, em pouco tempo a entrada do banheiro estava cheia de gente a espera do causador de tamanho fedor. Alex saiu um pouco aliviado, mas sua surpresa e humilhação foi maior quando se retirou do local e deparou com um grande grupo que gargalhava gostosamente de seu problema. Ele saiu de lá depressa escutando chacotas.  
- Da próxima vez use o banheiro certo cagão. – foi a última coisa que conseguiu ouvir de Draco seguido por barulhos de câmeras fotográficas sendo disparadas.


	7. Uma já sabe, duas agora

A vida social de Alex despencou, a "brincadeira" de Draco não foi esquecida pelos seus colegas de escola. Diversas fotos de Alex após sua saída do banheiro foi distribuída por toda o colégio, por onde passava havia comentários ao seu respeito, recebeu um carinhoso apelido de "cagão", o qual Draco fez questão de espalhar pela escola inteira. Para piorar, sua fama entre as mulheres não estava nada boa, antes ele conseguia atraí-las facilmente, após o incidente foi motivo de chacota entre elas.  
- Na moral Alex você está se preocupando demais, a maioria dessas garotas são todas fúteis e idiotas. – Gina tentava consolá-lo.  
- Gina fala sério, cara definitivamente não queria estará em seu lugar. – Harry disse após umas garotas passarem dando risadas.  
- Harry você sabe levantar o astral das pessoas. – Gina falou irônica – Vai por mim Alex se envolver com essas criaturas é perder tempo.  
- Não escute essa infame, ela não sabe o que diz.  
- E você sabe Harry Potter? Quer saber? Eu não vou discutir contra princípios masculinos, tenho que ir par a aula. – pegou seus livros da mesa – Você ainda vai encontrar uma pessoa que valha bem mais a pena Alex. – Harry esperou a garota se afastar para continuar seus argumentos.  
- A Gina não sabe de nada, tem muita garota massa nessa escola. A Cho é um exemplo, ela tem muito conteúdo.  
- Põe conteúdo nisso. – Alex brincou.  
- E além do mais, a gente não está procurando nada sério. Garotas como a Gina são muito sentimentais. – Harry acrescentou.  
- Você pode ter razão, o problema é que depois do que aquele panaca do Draco fez com a minha imagem vai ficar difícil conquistar alguma garota.  
- Relaxa você ainda vai conseguir resolver isso.  
- O idiota do Malfoy ainda vai me pagar caro pela brincadeira.  
- É assim que se fala. Bom agora tenho que ir, tem reino e não dá para atrasar.

A situação de Neville continuava deprimente, chegou a um estado de intenso incômodo para seus amigos. Ele passava o pouco tempo que começou a ter com seus amigos em lamentos por perder Luna.  
- Neville isso já está ficando um saco. – Rony não conseguiu se conter.  
- Você não percebe que estou sofrendo?  
- Isso não é motivo para agir dessa forma, supera essa cara. – Alex falou.  
- Eu não sei se consigo.  
- Neville não começa. – Harry disse – Você ficou um chato depois do que aconteceu com você e a Luna. Nunca pensei que fosse dependente dela.  
- Não é isso, é que eu sinto muita falta dela.  
- Mas você cometeu uma mancada. – Rony tentou falar baixo, mas percebeu que foi bastante audível.  
- Você só fala isso porque não passa de um brutamontes sem sentimento algum. – Neville desdenhou.  
- Que merda é essa que você está dizendo idiota? – Rony retrucou.  
- Os dois se controlem, também não precisa brigar por isso. – Alex se intrometeu – Neville você tem que analisar mais suas atitudes, não é só porque a Luna te deu um fora que tenha que descontar na gente. E Rony não precisa avançar nele, tente contornar a situação.  
Neville e Rony apenas fecharam a cara sem a mínima intenção de se desculpar um com o outro.  
- Que tal mudarmos de assunto? – Alex propôs, eles assentiram – Harry você ainda não contou como está sendo com a Cho.  
- Querem mesmo falar sobre isso? – a conversa não o agradava.  
- Claro, nosso amigo começa a se encontrar sozinho com uma das maiores gatas da escola, temos todo o direito de saber se ela é tudo que aparenta. – Alex falou.  
- Ok, pra começo de conversa não está nada bem. A Cho só quer estudar mesmo, eu sou tipo um nerd para ela que não serve mais do que para estudar. – ele bufou.  
- Achei que estivesse tudo legal entre vocês. – Neville se pronunciou.  
- Está tudo legal, eu só fui muito ansioso por uma outra coisa.  
- E eu que achei que seria o primeiro a concluir a meta por está se encontrando com a Cho. – Rony falou.  
- Pois é. Rony eu vi todos tentando de sua forma, mas... – Harry o encarou – Você é o único que parece não levar tanto a sério a meta.  
- Não torra, você não anda vinte quatro horas comigo para saber se estou tentando ou não.  
- Está aí outro problema, toda vez que um de nós tocamos em algum assunto que leve ao que você anda fazendo todas as tardes, você se irrita. – Harry falou – Fala a verdade Rony e não adianta mentir, aonde você vai todo dia?  
Rony olhou para cada um de seus amigos, estava claro que não era só o Harry que suspeitava de algo, a curiosidade estampada em letras maiúsculas nos olhares deles disse tudo.  
- Eu não fico fazendo nada, já disse milhões de vezes. – Rony falou escondendo seu nervosismo, coisa que Hermione havia lhe ensinado a fazer.  
- Eu não consigo acreditar. – Harry continuou a encará-lo.  
- Então não posso fazer nada por você, se estou dizendo não há nada com o que se preocupar é porque não tem. – o que de certa forma era verdade.  
- Você desaparece a tarde inteira e diz que não há nada. – dessa vez foi Alex quem falou.  
- Como eu disse, não há nada. – Rony finalizou a conversa.  
Harry continuou desconfiado, mas para não irritar o amigo que já havia iniciado uma quase discussão com Neville, deixou as coisas como estavam.  
- Eu vou dar mais uma de nerd com a Cho e encontro vocês mais tarde.

Hermione havia se tornado não só a portadora de um segredo de Rony, mas uma amiga, por mais que ele não percebesse, a companhia da garota se tornava cada vez mais requisitada para ele.  
A garota possuía um jeito encantador, era muito meiga e sempre se esforçava para ajudar quem precisasse, nesse caso Rony, que por ser novo na área teatral cometia defeitos normais para todo iniciante. Também era mandona, o que irritava um pouco Rony, pois sempre se confrontavam em certos assuntos, mas nada que se aceitava em meio a qualidades infinitas que Rony conseguia enxergar na garota.  
- Eu só não entendo o por que de você não contar logo para os meninos sobre o teatro. – Hermione falou enquanto ajudava Rony a se alongar.  
- Ta maluca, eles iriam me perturbar demais.  
- Pode até ser que eles o perturbem, mas vai ser mais por serem palhaços e não por não aceitar. Eles são seus amigos e vão te apoiar.  
- Foi mal Mione, mais uma vez você não conseguiu me convencer.  
- Eu só acho que você deveria pelo menos tentar dizer a eles.  
- Nada disso, e você por favor nem sonhe em abrir a boca, nem mesmo a Gina pode saber disso.  
Hermione parou de ajudá-lo a se alongar e o fitou apreensiva.  
- Rony há uma coisinha que você precisa saber.  
- Diz então. – ele ficou de frente para a garota.  
- Eu não sei se havia mencionado, mas como você bem sabe nossa peça é um musical...  
- Jura? – ele perguntou irônico.  
- O que eu não te disse é quem elaborou a parte instrumental. A sua irmã fez todo os ajustes junto com a banda dela.  
- Caramba, legal não sabia que a Gina tinha feito, mas qual é o problema? Não está tudo gravado para a gente só cantar?  
- Essa era a idéia inicial. O que rolou foi que o diretor resolveu mudar os planos, e... Eu te juro que só fiquei sabendo disso hoje.  
- Mione para de enrolar e fala logo. – Rony estava impaciente.  
- Gina vai tocar piano na peça, e não vai ser uma gravação, ele quer que ela toque no dia da apresentação, o que quer dizer que ela saberá da sua participação.  
Um choque passou por Rony, a única pessoa com a qual convivia que poderia saber de sua participação era Hermione, e agora o fato de que sua irmã teria que ficar sabendo não foi recebido positivamente.  
- Hermione você me prometeu que ninguém ia ficar sabendo disso.  
- Eu sei, eu tentei convencer o diretor a mudar de idéia, mas ele quer uma peça perfeita, e a Gina tocando pessoalmente é uma idéia de perfeição.  
- Ótimo então ele acaba de perder um ator. – ele se virou para sair.  
- Rony, me escuta por favor. – ela o segurou pelo braço – Essa peça é muito importante pra mim, vão ter pessoas profissionais e sedentas por novos talentos assistindo, nós precisamos de você. – a garota implorou.  
- Hermione eu sinto muito, mas o acordo era que ninguém saberia disso e minha irmã está incluída nesse ninguém. – ele tentou puxar seu braço.  
- Rony não faz isso comigo, você tem uma idéia muito errada sobre a sua irmã, ela não vai te sacanear.  
- O problema não é só esse, já tem gente perigosa demais sabendo dessa história, não vê a Tonks?  
- A Tonks não é má. – corrigiu Mione o corrigiu.  
- Mas é casada com o técnico do time que jogo. – Rony contrapôs.  
- Ela prometeu que não falaria nada a ele, até o convenceu a não assistir a peça por você.  
- Que seja, a Gina saber já é demais.  
- A culpa não foi minha, a idéia é do diretor.  
- Então diga a ele que perdeu um personagem por suas brilhantes idéias.  
- Rony você não está descontando só nele, muita gente vai ser afetada por essa decisão. – ela soltou seu braço – Eu vou ser afetada.  
Por mais que não quisesse ser exposto, Rony não suportou ver a cara de desapontamento de Hermione.  
- Ta bom. – ele suspirou – Mas você vai ficar me devendo essa.  
Hermione sorriu e o abraçou soltando logo em seguida, corou pela sua atitude, mas continuou com um sorriso tímido.  
Esperaram nervosos pela chegada de Gina que combinou de ensaiar com eles. A garota chegou um tempo depois alegre por poder participar.  
- Oi gente, então cadê os atores? Podemos começar logo para compensar meu atraso?  
Ela olhou para cada um dos rostos presentes até parar em um bem familiar, diria até um pouco parecido com ela.  
- Rony!? – falou ao ver seu irmão com um sorriso amarelo.


	8. Explicações

Rony imaginou como seria a reação se um de seus conhecidos soubessem de sua participação no teatro, a mais óbvia era uma crise de risos. Sua suposição foi comprovada por Gina, a garota passou um bom tempo gargalhando, o rosto de Rony assumiu um vermelho intenso. Olhou para Hermione em fúria.  
- Chega Gina! Não é pra tanto. – Hermione falou irritada.  
- Desculpa, mas é que eu acho que estou tendo uma visão. – Gina fez o possível para se controlar – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui, Rony?  
- Não te interessa. – Rony retrucou.  
- Não precisa ficar nervoso. – Gina se defendeu.  
- Não é hora para brigas. – Hermione interferiu – Gina seu irmão é um dos atores.  
A incredulidade de Gina estava estampada em seu rosto. De fato, por mais que convivesse com o irmão em todos os seus dezessete anos, não o conhecia bem. A imagem de Rony era de um grosseirão que só se importava com hóquei e garotas, teatro nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Gina.  
- Gente fala sério, eu não sou boba, o Rony participar de algo que não seja o time dele? Isso é impossível.  
- Pois acredite Gina, seu irmão está na nossa peça e é muito talentoso. – Hermione sorriu para Rony.  
Gina continuava abismada, se aproximou do irmão desconfiada.  
- Então que tipo de aposta perdeu?  
- Eu não perdi aposta nenhuma, estou aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.  
- Se não é aposta só pode ser uma pegadinha. – Gina custava a se convencer.  
- Dá um tempo Gina, custa mesmo acreditar?  
- Você não tem idéia de como.  
- Queridos sinto interromper essa reunião, mas temos uma peça para ensaiar. – Quirrel chamou todos ao palco – Gina, meu bem, agradeço imensamente que tenha aceitado tocar em nossa peça.  
- Acredite senhor Quirrel eu agradeço mais ainda pelo convite. – ela olhou de esguelha para o irmão – Podemos ensaiar as músicas um de cada vez e eu sugiro que comecemos com o Rony.  
O vermelhou do rosto de Rony se misturou mais ainda com o seu cabelo, se era complicado cantar perante seus colegas de teatro, na frente de Gina era pior.  
Para Gina o fato de Rony participar de uma peça ainda parecia coisa de pegadinha, a sua surpresa foi quando o irmão começou os primeiros versos, estava baixo devido a timidez do garoto, mas era possível captar sua voz.  
- Rony, você pode cantar um pouquinho mais alto? – Gina sorriu para o garoto.  
Havia uma música, ao qual Rony cantava sobre a personagem de Hermione, a princípio Gina pensou que fosse impressão, mas sentiu um certo clima suspeito entre os dois.  
No final do ensaio Rony tentou correr em direção à porta, porém foi barrado por Gina.  
- Nem pense que você irá sair sem me dar uma explicação Ronald Weasley.  
- Eu combinei de me encontrar com os garotos Gina.  
- Nada disso, eles podem esperar.  
Ao ver a expressão rígida da irmã, se deu conta de que dobrá-la seria impossível.  
- Ok, o que quer saber?  
- Tudo é claro, pra começar como foi que isso aconteceu? E nem você Hermione pense em sair daqui. – falou para a amiga que inutilmente tentou fugir.  
- Foi tudo graças a sua amiga aqui. – Rony apontou para Hermione.  
- Eu não havia comentado que o Lino está doente e faltou um personagem na peça? – Gina assentiu – Então eis que surgiu seu irmão.  
- Isso só explica o que ele está fazendo aqui, o que eu quero saber é como isso foi acontecer?  
Hermione e Rony dispararam em explicações, em muitas vezes coravam. Gina escutava atentamente sem interromper os garotos. Quando terminaram, ela simplesmente sorriu abobada.  
- Isso é inacreditável. – exclamou.  
- Não é possível que ainda não acredite. – Hermione falou.  
- Não é que eu não acredite, acontece que isso é irreal, sem ofender Rony, mas você não é uma pessoa que se liga muito em cultura.  
- Não ofendeu, eu também meio que ainda não acredito nessa loucura.  
- Mas por que não contaram a ninguém?  
- Isso é lógico não? Imagine só se alguém da escola fica sabendo disso, eu não quero ser tirado de marica.  
- Nem todo mundo que faz teatro é um marica Rony. – Hermione disse ofendida.  
- Ok, mas você tem que admitir que para boa parte da nossa escola é.  
- Isso porque boa parte é composta por ignorantes. – Gina retrucou.  
- Que seja, eu tenho contato com essa parte. – Rony finalizou.  
- Tudo bem, mas continua sendo inacreditável. – Gina falou e Rony revirou os olhos – Mas eu gostei da história, dessa vez você me surpreendeu.  
- Gina tem mais uma coisa, você tem que prometer não contar a ninguém sobre isso.  
- Rony nada a ver, é meu direito me gabar pelo talento do meu irmão.  
- Eu estou falando sério, ninguém pode saber disso. – Rony olhou profundamente para Gina.  
- Pode deixar que eu mantenho segredo, só que ainda acho que deveria falar pelo menos para seus amigos.  
- Eu vivo dizendo isso a ele. – Hermione falou.  
- Não comecem, quando digo que ninguém irá ficar sabendo quero dizer todo mundo.  
Rony se dirigiu para a saída. Hermione se preparou para sair, mas foi detida por Gina.  
- Nada disso mocinha, você ainda me deve explicações.  
- Acho que tudo já foi mais que explicado. – Hermione falou decidida.  
- O Rony já deu suas explicações, você não. – Hermione a olhou duvidosa – Vem, vamos comer alguma coisa.

Hermione e Gina estavam em uma lanchonete próximo à escola. Gina encarava Hermione com um sorriso que a incomodou muito, parecia que a menina havia descoberto algum segredo e queria torturar a pessoa do segredo apenas com seu sorriso.  
- Então? – Gina perguntou tomando um gole de seu suco.  
- Então o que?  
- Comece a se explicar.  
- Olha Gina você está parecendo uma louca, dá para dizer de uma vez o que quer saber. – Hermione se irritou.  
- Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe muito bem o que eu quero saber.  
- É claro que eu não sei.  
- Muito bem, vou te ajudar a refrescar a memória, desde quando você e o meu irmão têm esse contato?  
A boca de Hermione se escancarou.  
- Ora Gina eu já expliquei, foi ao acaso.  
- Sei.  
- É verdade, descobri que seu irmão precisava de uma ajuda e depois aconteceu que ele se mostrou muito apto a ser um ator.  
- Essa história é muito confusa Mione, o Rony sempre foi um turrão e do nada se importa com teatro.  
- Isso só prova que você não conhece nada do seu irmão.  
- Nem vem com essa, vai me dizer que é uma coisa super normal o Rony de repente entrar numa peça?  
- Eu sei que não é, mas aconteceu.  
- Está bem, mas não é só isso que quero saber.  
- O que mais então senhorita desconfiança? – Hermione a olhou furiosa.  
- Qual é Mione, rostos corados, trocas de olhares suspeitas, aquelas cenas entre você e o Rony me pareceram um tanto reais demais. – Gina não se importou com a fúria da amiga.  
A raiva de Hermione foi ocupada por uma vergonha imensa. Gina percebeu a tentativa de disfarce de Hermione.  
- Viu? Você está vermelha.  
- É claro, depois de uma loucura dessa, de onde tirou isso Ginevra? – Hermione mexia furiosamente no cabelo.  
- Não me chama por esse nome. – Gina verificou se alguém as ouvia – Eu tirei da aproximação de vocês.  
- Não começa, eu e o seu irmão somos apenas amigos.  
- Pode ser, mas não é o que você quer.  
- Você é definitivamente maluca, bem que o seu irmão me avisou que era louca.  
- Que lindo estão bem íntimos né?  
- Escuta aqui Ginevra. – Gina fez uma careta ignorada por Hermione – Você não deve saber o que diz, o único assunto entre eu e o seu irmão é o teatro.  
- Dá um tempo Mione. Qualquer um vê, seus olhos não mentem, já ouviu falar nisso?  
- Nunca imaginei que sofria de alucinação.  
- Se você não quer admitir é problema seu, mas se não quiser que mais pessoas descubram essa paixão é melhor disfarçar mais.  
- Gina você é doida e acabou de comprovar isso.  
- Negue o quanto puder, só saiba que por mim tudo bem, eu aceito o fato de você estar interessada pelo Rony, mesmo que ache que tem um mau gosto terrível. – Gina sorriu.  
As portas da lanchonete se abriram, Harry e Cho surgiram com longos sorrisos no rosto. Harry acenou para as garotas e se sentou em um lugar distante.  
- Ainda não consigo entender o por que dos garotos se interessarem por pessoas como a Chang, essa garota é tão superficial. – Gina falou.  
- A resposta é clara não? Ela tem um corpo maravilhoso e há os boatos sobre como ela é incrível na cama.  
- Mesmo assim, esses idiotas poderiam encontrar mais conteúdo, alguém com cérebro só para começar.  
Gina continuava a olhar para o casal com repulsa. Hermione percebeu a atenção de Gina voltada para Harry e Cho.  
- Sabe Gina, você diz que eu estou interessada no seu irmão, mas pelo menos eu não estou babando pelo Harry.  
Agora foi a vez de Gina ficar espantada.  
- Fala sério Hermione, nem se ele fosse o último garoto na Terra eu ficaria com ele.  
- Mas já foi interessada por ele.  
- Isso quando eu tinha onze anos, agora eu tenho inteligência suficiente para não me envolver com garotos feito o Harry. E se você me der licença tenho que dar os últimos retoques nas musicas.  
Gina saiu com pensamentos longes, se lembrou de uma época em que era apaixonada por Harry, uma menina ingênua que se encantou com os olhos incrivelmente verdes do garoto. Sabia perfeitamente bem que aquilo era passado e como tal, deveria permanecer somente em lembranças.


End file.
